Happy Anniversary Channy
by swac twilight14
Summary: So lets pretend that Chad didn't do that re count and him and Sonny continued their almost 6 month relationship well they started dating June 25th and ended their relationship at December 18th for good


**Hey enjoy my new story :DD this story is for Channy's anniversary next month…. But I'm going to be busy so I decided to post it now.**

**So lets pretend that Chad didn't do that re count and him and Sonny continued their almost 6 month relationship (well they started dating June 25****th**** and ended their relationship at December 18****th**** right? )**

**I DO NOT OWN SWAC**

**Sonny's POV**

I logged in on my account and started a new blog

_Hey guys Sonny Monroe here telling you…_

_**What a Boyfriend SHOULD do:**_

_**When she walks away from you mad  
Follow her**_

_**When she stares at your mouth  
Kiss her**_

_**When she pushes you or hits you  
Grab her and don't let go**_

_**When she starts cussing at you  
Kiss her and tell her you love her**_

_**When she's quiet  
Ask her what's wrong**_

_**When she ignores you  
Give her your attention**_

_**When she pulls away  
Pull her back**_

_**When you see her at her worst  
Tell her she's beautiful**_

_**When you see her start crying  
Just hold her and don't say a word**_

_**When you see her walking  
Sneak up and hug her waist from behind**_

_**When she's scared  
Protect her**_

_**When she lays her head on your shoulder  
Tilt her head up and kiss her**_

_**When she steals your favorite hat  
Let her keep it and sleep with it for a night**_

_**When she teases you  
Tease her back and make her laugh**_

_**When she doesn't answer for a long time  
Reassure her that everything is okay**_

_**When she looks at you with doubt  
Back yourself up**_

_**When she says that she likes you  
she really does more than you could understand**_

_**When she grabs at your hands  
Hold hers and play with her fingers**_

_**When she bumps into you  
bump into her back and make her laugh**_

_**When she tells you a secret  
keep it safe and untold**_

_**When she looks at you in your eyes  
don't look away until she does**_

_**When she misses you  
she's hurting inside**_

_**When you break her heart  
the pain never really goes away**_

_**When she says its over  
she still wants you to be hers**_

_**Stay on the phone with her even if she's not saying anything.-**_

_**Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her-**_

_**Treat her like she's all that matters to you.-**_

_**Tease her and let her tease you back.-**_

_**Stay up all night with her when she's sick.-**_

_**Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think its stupid.-**_

_**Let her wear your clothes.-**_

_**When she's bored and sad, hang out with her.-**_

_**Let her know she's important.-**_

_**Kiss her in the pouring rain.-**_

_**When she runs up to you crying, the first thing you say is;  
"Who's butt am I kicking?"**_

_That's all, hope you girls out there found their right guy… like I did, yes I made this list because of my boyfriend CDC, who knew a bad boy can turn into a softy for a girl they love?_

_Happy anniversary Chad, I love you xxx_

I logged out and smiled at the memory, when Chad did that to me a year ago…

I'm now sitting alone in the prop house, I decided to get one soda, I'm sure Nico won't mind, I opened the fridge then the next thing I know, I was sitting on the floor with pie all over my new tank top

"NICO HARRIS AND GRADY RONALD MITCHELL!" I screamed then I heard them laughing behind me, I stood up and faced them

"S..Sorry Sonny" Grady apologized as they stopped laughing, when I call them by their full name, they know I'm angry **(yes, Grady Ronald Mitchell is the full name of Grady)**

"Were just kidding Sonny, you know that" Nico chuckled nervously "good thing you didn't open your door on your dressing room"

"NICO AND GRADY!" I heard Tawni screamed from afar

"oh were dead" Nico said and then Tawni came entering the prop house with slime in her hair

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Tawni screamed and when she saw Grady and Nico, her eyes flared. Uh oh

"I'm GONNA KILL YOU" Tawni said making Nico and Grady screamed then Nico jumped on Grady's back and they ran away

"Come back here!" Tawni said taking her heels off and giving it to me then ran out of the room, then a handsome blonde hair blue eyed man entered the room.

"What's that about?" Chad laughed and looked at me before kissing me in my cheek

"and what's with you" Chad said gesturing to my outfit.

"Well another prank by Nico and Grady" he chuckled

"yeah they got me earlier" I laughed

"why are you here?, not that I don't want you here…" he cleared his throat

"why can't I see my girlfriend?...for one year?" he added and I grinned

"Happy anniversary, Sonshine" he kissed me

"awww, Happy anniversary too Chaddy" I hugged him

"guess what?"

"what?"

"you have to wear, formal dress tonight, the dress you wore on our first date then you have to bring all the clothes you wear on our dates, yes including the Chaz date part , oh don't make yourself full okay?" he asked and I just nodded in confusion… Chad really knows how to make me confused, don't worry I still love him.

Chad's POV

I seriously hope Sonny will love the surprise for her, earlier I woke up grinning like an idiot, because the moment my alarm beeped is the day me and my beautiful girlfriend have one long happy year together, I love Sonny. And that's all I have to say, I looked at my Chad thermometer because I heard it beeped, I was shocked when I saw the numbers

"I REACHED ONE MILLION FANS!" I said to myself "IN YOUR FACE ZAC EFRON!"

I logged in on my account and typed

_Hey CDC fans…. Guess what_

_Well first __** its my one year anniversary with my loving girlfriend Sonny Monroe**_

_**PS: I LOVE YOU SONSHINE!**_

_Then second __**I REACHED 1,000,000,000 FANS so in your face EFRON!**_

_That's all, thanks for the CDC AND Channy fans out there who supports and loves us!_

_Peace out ;)_

_~CDC out_

Before I logged out, I checked Sonny's blog, it made me smile because she made a list about me… and the things I did for her, I remember everything

The 'When she walks away from you mad, Follow her part' I still remember it, every detail of that day

_Flashback_

"_Yeah Sonny, if Mr. Condor is going to fire me again, Mack Falls will be nothing, like chubby said, I put the Mackenzie in Mackenzie falls" I smiled confidently_

"_I know that, but Chad, your being a spoiled brat right now" she said and started on walking away, i, noticing that she's mad, followed her_

"_Don't be mad Sonny" I said and grabbed her soft hands and intertwined it with mine_

"_I'm not mad, I'm upset" she said_

"_that's the same, okay, I wont ask Mr. Condor for this things, because I love the things he gave to me, I swear, I wont be a spoiled brat again" I said genuinely "So.. forgive me?"_

"_Fine" she smiled and I cant help myself to I say it back_

"_Fine"_

"_Good"_

"Good"

"_So were good?" _

"_Yeah were good" I said and hugged her_

_End of flashback_

I remember everything in this list… but maybe I will forget it when I'm older but I will never forget the last part the 'When she runs up to you crying, the first thing you say is "Who's butt am I kicking?"'

_Flashback_

"_Chad!" I heard one beautiful angel call my name_

"_Why?" she looked up to me and saw tears in her eyes, anger build up inside me, I clenched my jaw and hugged her tightly, No one can make My Sonny cry, I will kill the person who made her cry, I will kill myself too if I made her cry_

"_Who's butt am I kicking?" I said and she chuckled_

"_well…." She sighed "No one, I… forget it, I just want you to protect me" she hugged me closer, of course I won't forget it, the person made her cry, and I'm not cool with that, but for her, I will forget it and I will always protect her, I will protect her no matter what, I don't care if she will break up with me, I don't care, I'll protect her and make sure that she's always happy._

_End of flashback_

days later I found out that Skyler DeVane made her cry, so after Devon died in a mysterious elevator shaft accident, he's gone, I fired him.

I laughed at the memory and refreshed my computer and saw loads of comments on Sonny's and mine 's blog

First I saw Sonny's

_OMG HAPPY ANNIVERSARRY, CDC is so great!_ –_CHANNY4EVER_

_Congrats!, u guys r wonderful 2gether-SonnyChadlover_

_Aww how sweet of Chad, H.A Channy- A FAN OF EVERYONE_

_Sonny ur so beautiful, I so love you, please come to our country and sing for us!_ –_ILOVESAM_

I stopped reading it because the internet connection are slow and I can't reload it, I read a few of my blog's comments, others are like HAPPY ANNIVERSARRY YOU TWO! But I love the one new comment submitted to me

_Happy anniversary!, in your face EFRON, who has 1,000,000,000 fans? Yeah that's right, NOT YOU, finally, I wont listen to Chad complain about how he only have 800,000 fans and you have more….anyways love you Chad Happy anniversary babe- Sonny Monroe_

I smiled at her cuteness and started a new text message

**Go home sonshine and do the things I asked u to do..or bring-CDC**

**I need a ride ;)-SAM **again I can't help to smile at her

**Okay OMW there-CDC **

Sonny's POV

I waved goodbye to Chad and I ran inside the building and pressed the elevator, when it stopped on my floor I sprinted out of the elevator and ran t my apartment and ran to my room, I picked up my dress and lay it out on my bed, then I stripped off and started the shower

Chad's POV

Its now eight and I'm standing outside Sonny's door, all of the things we needed are in my car.

"Bye MOM" I heard Sonny shout and when she opened the door I quickly pecked her lips andgave her the flowers I'm holding

"Well Hello to you too" she laughed

I enjoyed everything, the car ride is long and full of sweet moments, I mean Sonny looks at me and laughed, then I will look at her for a second and we will laugh for no reason, I stopped the car and ask Sonny to put the blindfold on her.

Sonny's POV

Chad is now guiding my steps, I cant see anything because of this blind fold

"Okay Sonny, one step down" Chad said and I obeyed "and another" I did it again, then we stopped

"Close your eyes love" Chad stated, I grinned and did what he told me to do, he took the blindfold off of me

"Sit here Sonny, Don't open your eyes yet, I'm going to get something" he told me and I heard him jog somewhere, seconds later he came back

"Okay sonshine, stand up and slowly open your eyes" I was excited but tried t hide it, I stood up and slowly opened my eyes and saw nothing but blackness

"uhmm Chad?" I said and he just grinned, he clapped his hands and lights turn on suddenly, I gasp, I couldn't believe Chad will do this.

"Chad?" I said and smiled and he scratched the back of his neck

"Yeah, I waned to re-do our dates, so I started with the very first date we have, and this time I;m not gonna throw up on you" I chuckled at his cuteness "and I decided to have those week-aver-sarry dates I missed, with you, and instead of Chaz, your date will be Chad, so I ask Chaz to help me, and he said that he will arrange it" he said, once again I looked at the big cubicles he decorated, the first cubicle is our very first date, he copied the room exactly, then the second cubicle is for our second first date, he still have the 'Chad is a fool for Sonny' sign, but this time he had a mustache because of Nico and Grady, I look at the other cubicles and smiled, he have it all, the Mexican date, the dart board part, even the hot cocoa bar Chaz and I went to, he even have one big place for our bike date, I love Chad, and there no denying it anymore, I looked at him and cupped his cheeks and kissed him

"Did you like my one year anniversary gift to you?" he asked when I broke the kiss

"what?, like it?, I LOVE IT!" I exclaimed and he grinned

"I'm glad you love it, so every cubicle has its own dressing room, so we can change our clothes and I can finally experience the date with you and you will experience it with me" I smiled at him, Chad really knows how to treat a girl like a queen, So Chad and I eat few sushi and some drinks and smoothies, we did it all, all our week-aver-sarry dates, we did it all happily, Chad and I experienced it with each other, Chad is so much better that Chaz, we finished the last date we re-do and Chad was right, I'm not yet full.

"So you still hungry?" Chad asked

"You bet I am, but its worth it, I love your surprises I love…. I love everything!" I said and he laughed

"Come" Chad took my hand and he led me to a beach

"what are we doing here?, we did it earlier remember?, in one cubicle" I said and he chuckled

"yeah, but this is our anniversary date" he said and stepped into something, then spotlights turned on only to reveal a boat

"Ch-Chad y you didn't?" I looked at the boat and the sign said 'S.S. CHANNY'

"yeah, sorry, I did, its our boat and the last final meal were going to eat for the night is inside" Chad and I entered the boat, its all a girls dream come true, I mean, 'sparkly' lights romantic music, one table for two people, I love it all.

"I love you Sonny" Chad said, I looked at him and smiled

"I love you too" I said , Chad picked me up and spun me around

"I love you more" he said and I kissed him with all passion. We sat down on our chairs and he gave me one red rose, with a ring on the middle

"Chad" I have no words to say

"it's a promise ring, a marriage promise ring" Chad smiled and took the ring

"promise me you'll marry me?" Chad asked

"yes, with all my heart, I promise to marry you" Chad smiled and kissed my hand, and slid the ring perfectly.

We enjoyed our anniversary, I told my mom that I will tell her tomorrow, I sleep happily that night, Chad is mine and only mine, I'm the one who changed him, and I'm his and only his, I don't care if we will break up in the future, but I'm sure no one will come between us, Haters be haters, lovers be lovers, I don't care, hate us or love us I don't care, as long as I'm happy with him and his happy with me, I'm happy, I love him with all my heart and I know that he loves me too. I looked at my phone and stare at the picture of Chad

"I love you Chad Dylan Cooper, with all my heart." I said and hugged his portrait in my phone

Chad's POV

I was relieved that Sonny loved my present.

Sonny, the girl who stole my heart, Sonny the sunshine in my eyes.

Sonny, the girlfriend that I will love with all my heart, I looked at the ring I put in my finger, it's a sign that I'm committed to a girl named Sonny Monroe.

"I love you Sonny Allison Monroe, with all my heart" I kissed her picture on my phone, and decided to make a message

**Goodnight sonshine of mine-CDC**

**Goodnight Chaddy-SAM**

**I love you.-CDC**

**I love you too-SAM ** I smiled again, knowing Sonny loves me is enough to know that she's

The one.

**The end, how'd ya like it? **

**REVIEW! thanks for reading it!**

**-swac twilight14**


End file.
